


Please Don't Leave Me Alone In The Dark

by KingOnHisBoard



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOnHisBoard/pseuds/KingOnHisBoard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A very big part of no longer being an active field agent with some sort of federal agency was the fact that they were no longer supposed to be getting into danger. What the CIA had Ty Grady and Zane Garrett doing was supposed to be simple, and safe, and not put their lives at constant risk. And that was exactly what it had been like as well.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>So it was of course during a completely normal visit to one of their favourite restaurants that everything went to hell.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Leave Me Alone In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the following Tumblr prompts, as requested by an anon:
> 
> _"Ever wonder if the world would be better off without you...?"_ and _"Look at me - just breathe, okay?"_

A very big part of no longer being an active field agent with some sort of federal agency was the fact that they were no longer supposed to be getting into danger. What the CIA had Ty Grady and Zane Garrett doing was supposed to be simple, and safe, and not put their lives at constant risk. And that was exactly what it had been like as well.

So it was of course during a completely normal visit to one of their favourite restaurants that everything went to hell.

“Ty, come on! Stay with me!” Zane shouted, as he sat kneeling next to his husband on the floor next to the bar in the restaurant; one hand cupping the back of Ty’s head and the other pressing a dish towel he’d grabbed from the counter above him against the hole in his husband’s side.

Ty blinked at the ceiling, eyes going unfocused as he groaned, the bullet lodged in his side causing him excruciating pain.

Zane moved his hand from the back of Ty’s head to his cheek, cupping it firmly.

“Tyler, look at me!” Zane pleaded, thumb dragging over Ty’s cheek. Ty’s eyes rolled back into his head, before he blinked several times and finally managed to focus on Zane.

It had all happened so fast. One minute they were sitting down, having dinner, and the next some psycho was shouting something at the bartender and then he was drawing a gun. Both Zane and Ty were on their feet in an instance as people ducked for cover under tables while others ran for the exits and the bathrooms and the kitchen. That’s when the man at the bar lost it, and he started firing aimlessly; hitting two women and a man as they tried to escape through the front door. Ty had launched for him the second the man pulled the trigger, and they’d struggled for the gun. Just as Ty had managed to get a hold of the gun, the man fired again and Ty went down, holding his side as the gun skittered across the floor.

One of the waiters had picked it up and put a bullet in the man’s chest without hesitation, and he was laying on the ground a few feet from Ty, slowly bleeding out.

Zane couldn’t have cared less about that son of a bitch.

“Come on, baby, look at me. Just breathe, okay? Just breathe.” Zane coaxed, pressing the towel more firmly against the bleeding wound. “You’re gonna be okay, doll, I promise. Just stay with me. Just keep breathing, alright?”

Ty was losing consciousness rapidly, and it was obvious in the way his eyes kept sliding shut. He was fighting, though, trying his best to stay awake because _Zane_ was there, and that was all that mattered.

Zane.

“Ever wonder if the world would be better off without you?” Ty murmured, eyes sliding shut again as his voice broke off into a groan.

Zane stared at him, so caught off guard that he didn’t have an immediate response.

“I won – wonder that a lot.” Ty continued, his voice getting weaker with every sentence he forced himself to utter. Zane shook his head, dragging his hand through Ty’s hair.

“Ty…”

“And I th – think it would be, y’know? The wo – world would be a better place.” Ty went on, choking out a wry laugh that just broke Zane’s heart.

He was lying on the goddamned floor in a restaurant, slowly getting closer to the brink of losing too much blood because of a bullet in his side, and he was laughing. Only fucking Ty would laugh while he was dying.

“Don’t you say that,” Zane insisted, voice surprisingly strong. He would have expected it to shake so much that he could barely get a word out. “Don’t you even think that, Grady, you hear me?”

“But it’s true.” Ty tried to reason, face scrunching up into a twisted expression of agony as pain surged through him. Zane gritted his teeth in sympathy.

When Ty’s face relaxed, he kept talking as if he’d never stopped.

“I’ve done so much – so many horrible things, Zane. You know I have. The world would be… It would be _better_ , without me in it.”

Anger flashed over Zane’s features and he shook his head. When he fixed his eyes on Ty’s, they were hard.

He was going into survival mode.

“You listen to me, Beaumont Tyler Grady, and you listen well,” Zane growled, leaning closer so that his nose was almost touching his husband’s. “You may think that this world would be a better place without you, but _my_ world sure as hell wouldn’t be, alright? You’re the best goddamned thing that’s ever happened to me, you bastard, and if you as much as _consider_ making me lose you now, after everything we’ve been through, then I’m going to kick your ass right into next week, you hear me? You’re not dying on me, Grady. Not now, not for a long time. A hell of a long time.” He went on, and he wasn’t making requests; he was making demands, and not even Ty Grady was careless enough to argue with that tone of voice.

“Zane…” Ty began, using what little strength he could muster to lift a hand, cupping Zane’s cheek. His fingers were shaking against Zane’s cheek, and he could see how hard Ty was fighting, doing everything in his power to just stay awake for a little while longer.

It made Zane swallow, and he pressed his forehead against Ty’s, voice going soft and losing the strength it had carried mere moments before. Now it was shaky and quiet, and Zane’s eyes were stinging.

“I love you, Ty. Just stay with me.”

Ty nodded, but his eyes were drifting shut and Zane knew he was losing the battle against staying awake.

The sound of sirens and people running towards them finally reached Zane’s ears, and he looked up to see paramedics rushing towards him and Ty. Zane moved to sit by Ty’s head as the paramedics worked, but he refused to leave his husband’s side.

In a matter of minutes, Ty was on a stretcher and he was being wheeled towards the waiting ambulance outside; Zane hurrying along with it, grasping Ty’s hand as he went. As Zane climbed into the ambulance to ride with his husband, he continued to hold the other man’s hand. He finally came to as the ambulance started driving, and he looked up at Zane blearily, his eyes bloodshot and drooping.

“Zane?” He murmured, barely coherent. Zane was quick to lean closer, and he bent over Ty’s face so his husband could see him.

“I’m here, baby. I’m right here, you’re gonna be alright.” Zane promised, the hand that wasn’t gripping Ty’s moving up to curl in his hair.

Ty struggled to find the strength to speak, spluttering and coughing in his efforts, before finally mustering up the power to utter weak, shaky words.

“Please don’t leave me alone in the dark.”

The words hit Zane like a train, and he was immediately taken back to the day they were trapped in that crumbling mausoleum – to the moment he’d uttered those exact words to Ty, along with the first time he told Ty that he loved him. Zane inhaled a shaky breath, and he pressed his lips to Ty’s forehead.

“Never, doll. Never.”

—————-

Ty awoke with an intense throbbing in his side and a splitting headache. The room was dark around him, the only source of light coming from somewhere to his left – probably from some sort of small lamp – and when Ty turned his head, he could see nothing but darkness outside the window. He groaned again, the sound stirring movement on his right, and Ty turned his head to see Zane lifting his head from the mattress by his thigh.

He looked rough; hair mussed, dark circles under his eyes, and a disoriented look on his face as he blinked up at Ty. As soon as he noticed that Ty was awake, he stood up, leaning over Ty and dragging a hand through Ty’s hair.

“Hey darlin’.” Ty drawled as he watched him, pushing against the hand in his hair like a cat seeking more contact. A small smile ghosted his lips, and he could hear Zane exhaling, clearly relieved.

“Evening, doll.” Zane replied, as his free hand found Ty’s on the mattress and threaded their fingers together.

Ty shifted, trying to stretch his limbs, but the pain that shot up his side as he moved stopped him. He hissed, settling back down and breathing through the pain. A few seconds passed before he could speak again. “How long have I been here?” Ty asked once his focus was back on Zane.

It had been three days since he’d been shot, and during that time Ty had been in and out of consciousness after his surgery, rarely awake for long enough to exchange words with anyone. Zane had nearly gone mad as he’d waited for his husband to come to.

“Three days.”

Ty groaned, as if the information physically pained him. Looking to Zane again, his expression softened, and his fingers squeezed against Zane’s.

“Have you been here every night?” He asked. Zane looked as if he hadn’t slept in days, not to mention looking as if he hadn’t been out in fresh air for just as long.

An almost sad smile briefly crossed Zane’s lips, and he nodded, dipping his head so press a soft kiss to Ty’s lips. They were dry and chapped, and Ty’s breath was stale, but it was still one of the best damned kisses Zane had ever had.

It was a kiss that confirmed that his husband was going to be okay.

“I’d never leave you alone in the dark, Ty,” Zane whispered, his lips brushing Ty’s as he spoke. “Never.”

And that right there was the most important promise Ty had ever heard, and he knew, without a doubt, that he could trust Zane to always keep it.

Just like Ty would always keep it for him.


End file.
